Dusze w niewoli/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dusze w niewoli NĘDZARZ Tego samego wieczora, około godziny dziesiątej, jedną z najuboższych ulic miasta szedł człowiek, z pozoru wyglądający na robotnika. Miał na sobie starą burkę i z długiemi cholewami buty. Twarzy nie można było poznać, okrywała ją bowiem brudna chustka, przewiązana widocznie dla zasłonięcia uszu lub zębów. Potykając się co chwilę w wybojach, ukrytych pod śniegiem, na ulicy słabo oświetlonej, człowiek dosięgnął drewnianego domu i zapukał we drzwi, które mu po upływie dość długiego czasu otworzono. — Kto tam? — zapytał stróż przybyłego. — Ja, Stanisławie! Cóż tu u was słychać? — Aha!... pan... Źle słychać, stary znowu zmajstrował. Ukradł mi dziś samowar, co go wziąłem od gospodarza do czyszczenia. — Nieszczęście! — mruknął przybyły. — Cóż gospodarz? — Jeszcze nic nie wie, ale jak się dowie, to pewniakiem da znać do cyrkułu. Ostatnia uwaga tak wzruszyła nieznajomego, że się oparł o ścianę i chwilę milczał; potem zaś stłumionym głosem zapytał: — Czy wychodził gdzie dzisiaj?... — I, gdzie tam! ani dziś, ani wczoraj; a samowar musiał tu w domu gdzieś zaprzepaścić. Ale wypiera się. Com się go nie naprosił, a on nic i nic... Będzie bieda! — No, jeżeli nie wychodził, to się samowar znajdzie, tylko nic nie mówcie — odpowiedział przybyły nieco spokojniej. Stróż zamknął drzwi i legł w długiej pace, stojącej w sieni; nieznajomy zaś wszedł na podwórze. Tu znajdowało się kilka także drewnianych domków, tudzież budynek, będący w połowie oborą, w połowie mieszkaniem ludzkiem. Przy blasku światła, padającego z niektórych okien i odbijającego się od śniegu, przybyły dość szczęśliwie wyminął zepsutą pompę, rozebrany wóz, stosy belek i dotarł do mieszkania przy oborze. Stanął obok małego okienka i zapukał w nie raz i drugi. — Kto tam?... — zapytano z wnętrza. — Ja. W ciemnem mieszkaniu rozległ się łoskot, i za chwilę potem ukazały się przez szybę niewyraźne rysy twarzy ludzkiej. — Kiedy nie wiem kto? — zapytano powtórnie. — No ja, Ludwik! — odpowiedział przybyły. — Aha!... Obok okna zaszeleściło coś, jakby powróz, odwiązywany od gwoździa, i niebawem uchyliły się drzwi wąskie i niskie. — Zimno! — mruknął właściciel mieszkania, a przepuściwszy nieznajomego, szybko zatrzasnął drzwi i znowu je sznurem do haka przywiązał. Przybyły, nazywający się Ludwikiem, wydobył z kieszeni małą świeczkę, zapalił ją i osadził w pewnego rodzaju drewnianym lichtarzu, przybitym do ściany. Teraz dopiero można było rozejrzeć się w klatce. Miała ona zaledwie kilkanaście łokci kwadratowych powierzchni, a całe umeblowanie jej stanowił tapczan z brudnych sienników, paka mieszcząca w sobie parę sztuk garderoby i parę glinianych naczyń, stołek bez poręczy i stary piec żelazny. Drewniane ściany izby pełne były szczelin, zamazanych gliną. Ten obraz nędzy uzupełniał sam gospodarz, człowiek z twarzą obrzękłą i pokrytą gęstym, czarnym zarostem, z głową na pół łysą, napół siwiejącemi przysłoniętą włosami. Miał na sobie brudną i podartą bieliznę, tudzież długi kożuch, który w nocy służył mu zamiast kołdry. Ludwik, nie zdejmując czapki, siadł na tapczanie, wydobył z kieszeni kilka bułek, spory kawał kiełbasy i podał je starcowi. — Niech ojciec je — odrzekł sucho. — Gdzie mnie tam jedzenie w głowie! — mruknął stary, siadając obok syna i owijając się w kożuch. — Albo co? — Chory jestem, zimno mi, ckli mnie... — Wszystko tak za wódką! — rzekł Ludwik, zwieszając głowę na piersi. — Może nie?... Któż to na taki ziąb wódki nie pije?... Dopóki człowiek był sam, to pił wedle żądania, ale jak raz poszedł na opiekę, to mu ją niby ptakowi wydzielają, jeszcze kto?... Stróż!... co sam połowę rozkrada. — Stanisław wódki nie pije — odparł syn. — O tem nikt nie może wiedzieć! Nastąpiła pauza. Starzec oparł się o ścianę, drżał i ziewał, a potem począł znowu mówić głosem stłumionym i żałosnym: — W kryminale gorzej nie jest; byłem przecie, to wiem! Tam bogatsi mają wódkę z miasta i wspierają biedniejszych. Wódka dla starego to jak mleko dla dziecka. Na starość krew stygnie, rozum słabnie, ręce i nogi sztywnieją. Dlatego Pan Bóg powiedział do człowieka: „Naści wódki, człowiecze, żebyś nie zmarzł i nie był podobny bydlęciu!" Dawniej było lepiej. Nieraz głód się zdarzał na świecie i różne choroby, ale człowiek wszystko przetrzymał, bo dostał wódki za grosz więcej, aniżeli dziś za sześć. Przytem nikt mu przez stróżów nie wydzielał. Synowie też za dawnych czasów byli insi: żaden ojca się nie wstydził i nie znęcał nad nim... Ho! ho!... Niech-no jabym mojemu staremu powiedział: „Nie chodź, stary, po mieście," albo: „Stanisław będzie ci wódkę wydawał," albo: „Komu to stary kożuch sprzedałeś..." dałby on mi! Popamiętałbym ruski miesiąc. — Może i mnie ojciec zrobi tak samo — spytał Ludwik. — Ja tam nic nie mówię... ja tam nikomu nie wygrażam, ani dokuczam!... Chcę tylko na świat wyjść, choćby do kryminału wrócić, bo mi tu źle!... — mówił stary, stopniowo głos podnosząc. — A cóż ojcu złego? jeść niema, czy co?... — Co mi tam jedzenie!... Ja chcę wyjść do ludzi, pogadać czasem, wódkę pić, kiedy się żądzi, albo kiedy człowiek chory... A tu siedzę po całych dniach jak pies, bo buty stróż mi chowa. Roboty żadnej; to się też tak przykrzy, że nieraz chciałby się człowiek powiesić z tęsknoty! — Kupiłem przecież statki, przynosiłem skóry, ale ojciec wszystko stracił na wódkę — rzekł Ludwik. — Ja tam nie traciłem!... A zresztą, jak człowiek chory, to się przecie ratować musi. Nastało znowu milczenie, które przerwał Ludwik, pytając: — Gdzie ojciec samowar podział? — Jaki samowar?... słyszał kto takie plotki? — Samowar gospodarza, który Stanisław dziś wieczorem wziął do czyszczenia. — Kiedy on czyścił, to i on ukradł. Ja tam o żadnym samowarze nie wiem — odpowiedział stary z gniewem. — Jutro przyjdzie policja, samowar znajdzie, ale i ojca weźmie!... — rzekł Ludwik głosem stłumionym. — To niech weźmie! Ja chcę siedzieć w kryminale... chcę!... — wołał stary, bijąc pięściami o kolana. — Tu mi źle, gorzej niż w szpitalu... Wolności żadnej, roboty ani źdźbła, a do tego jeszcze nie wiem, co się z Zosią dzieje, z mojem dzieckiem kochanem!... — Więc ojciec nie odda samowara? — Nie oddam!... zresztą ja nie wiem, czego kto chce ode mnie?... Stanisław rozpuszcza plotki, a ładzie mu wierzą... — Stanisław do mnie tylko mówił, nie do ludzi — odparł Ludwik. — Ja tam nie wiem, do kogo on mówił! — wołał starzec, tyłem odwracając się do syna. — Plotki robić on umie, ale nie potrafi tego powiedzieć, żeby mnie tu nie więzili i żeby mi Zosię pokazali!... Może ją też w takiej samej ciupie trzymają, czy ja wiem? Może ją i zabili?... — Zosia jest w szkole. — A to dobrze! Nauczy się tam pomiatać ojcem i dokuczać mu. Oj! czasy teraz nastały... Ja, co prawda, czytać nie umiem, alem ojca szanował, pomagał mu, nie męczył, pod dozór nie oddawał, kropli wódki nie żałował... Ludwik stracił cierpliwość. — W tym miesiącu — rzekł — wydałem na ojca dwadzieścia rubli, za Zosię także płacę, sam też żyć muszę, — ale ojciec o to nie dba i myśli tylko, aby nas wszystkich zgubić. Chce ojciec chodzić po mieście, ale niech tylko wyjdzie, to zaraz coś niedobrego zrobi, za co ja płacę. Dziś znowu... schował ojciec samowar... Nie pierwszy to figiel, ale chyba ostatni! Bóg widzi, że wydołać nie mogę; niechże się więc już raz skończy. Jutro przyjdzie policja i odda ojca do sądu, a jak sąd trzeci raz weźmie w ręce, to chyba nieprędko puści!... — O, to mnie nastraszył!... — zawołał stary, wybuchając śmiechem. — Myśli, że ja się sądu boję... Cha!... cha!... ludzie! — krzyknął, biorąc się pod boki — to ja ukradłem samowar... — Cicho, ojcze!... — zawołał Ludwik przerażony, chwytając go za rękę. — Nie!... niech biorą do kryminału!... — krzyczał starzec coraz głośniej. — Dam wódki!... — szepnął syn błagalnym tonem. Stary w jednej chwili zmienił się do niepoznania. Stanowczość opuściła go; złagodniał, spokorniał i siadając na tapczanie, spytał z głupowatym uśmiechem: — Dasz wódki?... Zaraz dasz?... Ludwik, z wyrazem rozpaczy, schwycił się rękoma za głowę i szepnął: — Całe życie tak mi już zejdzie!... — Może masz wódkę przy sobie, w kieszeni?... Oj! ty zbytniku!... — Muszę ukrywać to biedne dziecko przed nim, jego przed sądem, nas wszystkich przed całym światem!... Boże mój, Boże! — szeptał syn. — Daj wódzi, daj, Ludwiczku!... — mruczał szalony starzec, przetrząsając kieszenie burki. — Czego tu ojciec szuka? — zapytał nagle Ludwik, budząc się z ponurych rozmyślań. — Wódzi, syneczku, wódzi!... — Nie mam przy sobie, ale zaraz przyniosę — odparł i wyszedł z izby. Stary tymczasem, siedząc na tapczanie, zacierał ręce, strzelał z palców i mruczał: — Będę pił wódeczkę... Uuu... wódeczkę!... dobra wódzia!... Ach! Człowiek ten stał już na tak niskim szczeblu zbydlęcenia, że stracił nawet prawo do wzgardy, a mimo to nie utracił jeszcze miłości syna. Po upływie kilkunastu minut Ludwik wrócił. — Przyniosłeś, synku?... — zapytał stary, wyciągając drżącą rękę. Ludwik wydobył małą flaszkę, do połowy napełnioną wódką, i z widocznem wahaniem rzekł: — Niechże ojciec powie, gdzie samowar? — Daj wódzi, daj!... — błagał stary, jakby nie słysząc jego pytania. — Nie dam, aż się znajdzie samowar. — No!... nie drażnij się... — odparł nędzarz, całując syna w rękę. Ludwik cofnął się ze wstrętem i oddał flaszkę ojcu. Stary usiadł na rogu paki i z grymasami obłąkanego, wysączył powoli wódkę, smakując ją i przyglądając się pod światło. Powoli zmarszczki na jego twarzy wygładziły się, dziki wyraz oczu stał się łagodnym i smutnym, a z obłąkanego zwierzęcia zrobił się (dziwna rzecz!) człowiek nieszczęśliwy i zawstydzony. Spuścił on głowę na piersi i z jakiemś dziecinnem zakłopotaniem wyskubywał wełnę z kożucha. Ludwik zauważył zmianę (nie po raz pierwszy zresztą), i chcąc widocznie zawiązać rozmowę, rzekł: — Czy ojciec nie chory? — Jestem grzeszny człowiek — odparł cicho starzec. — Niech mi Bóg przebaczy, i ty, synu, i nasza biedna Zosia... Po małej pauzie, jakby stopniowo ośmielając się, mówił dalej: — Już wódki pić nie będę... Oho!... Dziś ostatni raz mi się przytrafiło. Przez wódkę człowiek robi się bydlęciem, Boga obraża i ludziom dokucza... A za co ja tobie mam dokuczać, kiedyś ty lepszy od najrodzeńszej matki?... Matkaby tak o mnie nie dbała... Bo też i nie dbała!... Starzec przerwał, zamyślił się i nagle zapytał: — Ludwiś... pamiętasz ty to?... — Cóż takiego? — A to, jak na Zielone Świątki Błażej podarował ci wózek. Ja powiadam: „Będzie cię, synku, Kurta woził!..." A ty mówisz: „Nie... ja chcę, żeby woził ojciec." Sam się zaprzągłem i jeszczem musiał bat na siebie zrobić... Cha!... cha!... Samowar jest pod tapczanem... Podniósł się z paki i usiadł na swej nędznej pościeli. — Albo to, jakem matce butelkę oleju wylał. Mówię: „O! wybije mnie matka, jak wróci!..." A ty na to: „Niech tatuś powie, że to ja!..." Potem zaczął coś nucić — zachwiał się, pochylił na kolana Ludwika i prawie natychmiast zasnął. Tymczasem syn rozmyślał: „Poco ten człowiek żyje i poco los przykuł mnie do niego?... Wszystkie błędy moje, wszystkie nieszczęścia, niedostatek i pogarda u ludzi — wszystko obciąża mnie z jego winy. Nie mogę wyjechać, bo jeżeli go choć na jeden dzień bez dozoru zostawię, wnet zapracuje na więzienie... Nie mogę zginąć nawet, choć mnie depczą i prawie w twarz mi plują... „Nie!... trzeba już raz skończyć... Wezmę Zosię, ucieknę z nią, zmienię nazwisko, a z nim... niech się dzieje co chce!... Całe przywiązanie, jakie miałem dla niego, ustąpiło już wstrętowi i nienawiści..." W tej chwili głowa ojca zsunęła się z synowskich kolan. Ludwik zapomniał swych rozmyślań, lecz instynktowym ruchem zatrzymał upadającego i ostrożnie ułożył go na sienniku. Potem wydobył z pod tapczana ukradziony samowar, zagasił świecę i wyszedł, przyciskając drzwi jakimś drągiem. W sieni, choć to już była północ, zastał stróża, naradzającego się z żoną. Oddał im samowar i życzył dobrej nocy, polecając ich pamięci ojca. Gdy już wyszedł na ulicę, Stanisław rzekł: — Ja, żebym ta był nim, tobym starego puścił w trąbę, bo to strasznie wielkie udręczenie! — Ale! — odparła żona. — A dobrzeby ci było, żeby tak z tobą nasz Walek zrobił?... — Kiedy bo ze starego wielki nicpoń; my przecie wiemy, co on wart!... — Zawdy to ojciec! — zakonkludowała żona. Na dworze niebo iskrzyło się od gwiazd i dął zimny, do kości przejmujący wiatr wschodni, ale Ludwik nie widział gwiazd, nie czuł zimna, zatopiony w smutnych myślach. — Z trzech rubli — mówił do siebie — po kilku godzinach został tylko jeden. Bardzom ciekawy, kto mi też jutro da tak hojną jałmużnę? Za obelgi!... Gdy wyszedł na ulicę ruchliwszą, nasunął kaptur na głowę, jakby obawiając się spojrzeń nielicznych przechodniów. Przyśpieszył kroku, przebiegł jeszcze kilka bardzo długich i dobrze zabudowanych ulic i nareszcie znikł w bramie jednego z domów, leżących w środkowej części miasta.